


Chwila wytchnienia

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Voyeurism, czas to zmienić, dlaczego w tym fandomie nie ma nic po polsku, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Evie budzi się w środku nocy przez koszmar, więc cichaczem udaje się do pokoju swojego chłopaka w poszukiwaniu otuchy. Zapomina jednak całkowicie o nocnych zmorach, gdy staje się naocznym świadkiem czegoś magicznego.





	Chwila wytchnienia

**Author's Note:**

> Takie tam krótkie drabble z jednym z moich ulubionych shipów z Następców ♥

Evie podreptała do pokoju Douga, pragnąc znaleźć w jego ramionach ucieczkę od koszmaru. Tego, który czasem męczył ją, odkąd opuściła Wyspę.   
  


Ku jej zdziwieniu drzwi były uchylone, a przez lukę ujrzała przepiękną i magiczną scenerię. Doug w rozpuszczonych włosach, z opuszczonymi okularami na nosie i dłonią… na swoim członku. Oddechy urywane, wyszeptywane niezrozumiałe dla Evie słowa z tej odległości, a także przymknięte powieki.

Tak zatracony w tej ludzkiej przyjemności, nieświadomy, do jakiego stanu doprowadził swoją ukochaną, która pokochała obserwację z daleka.

Tak blisko, a jednak tak daleko.

Tak romantycznie, jak równie niegrzecznie.   
  


I tak cały czar prysł w chwili spełnienia.


End file.
